


Bond by Bridge

by ChocolateLuv



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Post-Graduation, Promises, Short & Sweet, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateLuv/pseuds/ChocolateLuv
Summary: Rei chases Ritsu overseas, and Kaoru tags along. In the midst of time, the two ended up spending their day together in Florence, Italy. What lies there are the promises they made to each other...
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Reikao Week 2020!





	Bond by Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> ReiKao Week Day 2 - Promise
> 
> I hope you all like it~!!!(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

"Rei-kun, here."

Kaoru held up a violet parasol over the boy's head. They were walking down the downtown of Florence, Italy, and the sun really burned every inch of the vampire's skin.

Ever since hearing about Knights's coronation ceremony in Florence, Rei immediately took in all the effort to fly to Italy. Of course, it's to see Ritsu, and Kaoru couldn't help but tag along because he and Rei are working as a duo now. The blonde had made sure to finish all their work beforehand before coming to Italy also to meet Rei. 

"Thank you, Kaoru-kun…," Rei almost thought he was going to faint, his whole body felt exhausted. He felt a lot better abruptly now that he's under the shadows; the parasol sure saved him.

Kaoru heaved out a sigh," Really really~, what good can it do for a vampire getting so hyped up in the daytime~?" Rei had spent the entire morning getting excited over Ritsu. The vampire was so happy that he could see his little brother on stage, and he was also really proud of his big Ritsu plushie too. It wasn't like Rei to get so worked up, especially under the sun.

"My apologies Kaoru-kun for having to let you put up with this old man's problems," Rei stated. "It must've been really troubling for you to come all the way here to Florence too, right~?"

Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't mind it. We're partners, right? It's what I got to do," the blonde shrugged it off. It wasn't troubling to Kaoru. To be honest, he actually really enjoyed being around Rei now. How strange… If it were Kaoru in the past, he would've hated even the slightest idea of accompanying a guy anywhere.

Rei let out a soft smile, "Partners…, indeed."

Kaoru smiled back fondly until his eyes suddenly laid on the ice cream truck they passed by. "Uwah, Rei-kun, there's ice cream over there! Let's go get some gelato~!" he pointed at the truck excitedly. However, before Rei could even respond, Kaoru had already taken off, throwing the umbrella on Rei's hand. Truly, his sweet-tooth was kicking in.

Kaoru quickly looked at the menu pinned on the window of the ice cream truck. "Rei-kun, what flavor do you want~?" Kaoru scanned through all the options when the black-haired finally caught up to him. 

"Hm…, anything is fine, Kaoru-kun," Rei was quite curious about all the varieties of gelato flavors he had never heard before.

"I'll have the stracciatella flavor," Kaoru's expression glittered up. "Mm…, how about the pistachio gelato for you, Rei-kun~?"

"Pistachio, hm…? Alright then," Rei thought of it and agreed. Kaoru nodded before turning his head towards the man in the ice cream truck, placing their orders. The two casually waited aside, and almost immediately, their frozen desserts were ready.

Rei and Kaoru sat down on a bench and tried their gelato together. "It's so delicious~!"Kaoru licked his spoon. "Rei-kun, you got to try this!" The boy stuffed a bite into Rei's mouth straightforwardly. Rei was surprised with that action; he simply swallowed the ice cream and pondered the taste on the tip of his tongue. His lips then perked into a smile, "That's good, Kaoru-kun~."

"Right~?" Kaoru hummed a soft tone. He took another bite of his ice cream before turning over to look at his partner again. "Let me try yours too, Rei-kun."

The vampire quietly ate his pistachio gelato slowly. He turned towards Kaoru to feed him a spoonful of ice cream also. Kaoru leaned in closer as Rei fed him a bite. One could only tell the blonde liked it very much from the ways his eyes glinted up in a certain way.

The sky above them rippled a baby blue tinge today as the fluffy clouds looked like cotton candies in Kaoru's eyes. A sparrow flapped by, and Kaoru wondered where the bird would fly off to among the sky… He wondered where he would fly off to in the future too. They quietly finished their ice cream together on their hands before throwing the bowl away in the trash can.

Kaoru leaned back down on the chair, savoring the aftertaste of the gelato. Frankly, it made them a lot more freshened up and cooler. The sweetness of the frozen dessert still lingered in his mouth, and a little part of Kaoru urged him to go get a second round. "Ah~, that was so good~☆"

Rei chuckled as he watched the blonde enjoying himself, "Kaoru-kun, you have such a cute side to yourself too~" He held his hand to caress Kaoru's head.

"Are you treating me like a child again~?" Kaoru blushed but didn't reject the head pats. Instead, he leaned in more when Rei stroked down his hair, pleased by the light affection.

"Of course not because Kaoru-kun is my partner now~,” Rei would never grow tired of saying that. How long has he been looking for a companion…? How long has he been waiting for Kaoru…? Rei doesn't know, but the one thing he does know is that now Kaoru will never leave him again. Really, it's such a blessing for Rei to be able to call Kaoru his partner… The older boy made a low laugh at himself. "Truly, I'm really thankful that I have you now by my side through everything."

Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck, not used to someone speaking so fondly of him. "Mm.., it's nothing special~."

Rei"s smile doesn't fade; he seemed to be in a very relaxed and happy mood. "Alright, since I'm free now, I'll accompany you to wherever you want to go today, Kaoru-kun."

The blonde's eyes widened at that, so innocent and simple, "Really…?" He never really traveled around overseas that often, and it was always his dream to tour another country. Moreover, Italy sounded so wonderful and full of dreams to him. 

Rei nodded and Kaoru laughed. "I thought you would leave me behind and run after your little brother-kun after this…," Kaoru was used to being someone's second already. It wasn't anything new. It was only natural for Rei to pick Ritsu over Kaoru; Rei would never stay for him in the end, and the younger boy simply accepted this truth.

"Ritsu has a matter with Knights after the coronation ceremony and besides," Rei's hand then reached out to move Kaoru's bangs off the side of his face. "I wanted to spend some time with you, Kaoru-kun~."

Kaoru's heart almost thumped loudly at that. Hm…? R-really? The other couldn't help but feel more than content just by such a small matter. He managed to put on a cheerful voice, "Sure, you got any ideas on where to go, Rei-kun~? You've been here before."

Rei pondered for a bit, "Ah, most of my time in Europe is spent alone. I only focused on my work and never really toured around."

"Is that so~?" Kaoru sighed, sitting quietly.

Rei hummed. He got up from his seat and lingered for a while before turning back to the blonde again. "Let's go, Kaoru-kun~."

The silver-eyed male stared at Rei's hand that was offered out as Rei helped him up from his seat. Kaoru chuckled, nodding as their fingers interlocked, "Yeah~." 

He doesn't question. The younger boy doesn't ask because he knows that any place is fine as long he has his partner with him. It's okay to be a little selfish today, right…? Rei is his for the day… Oh, how he genuinely loves spending time with Rei. Kaoru wondered when he started caring to be around this raven-haired boy so much?

They held their hands together, and Kaoru immediately took the initiative to drag Rei along with his footsteps, instead. The surprised expression on Rei's place was soon replaced with a warm smile when Kaoru tugged at Rei's hand. "Rei-kun Rei-kun, hurry up~." What are they still standing there for? They got lots of fun things to do on their list; there are more out there for them to explore today. 

The two danced through the crowd. Rei simply enjoyed being dragged by that wind of Kaoru's. The blonde turned around and laughed so carefreely, and Rei never knew that his companion could smile this big before. His face was painted with a glint of gold, and Rei smiled along too, affected by Kaoru's radiance. 

They walked across the Ponte Vecchio Bridge. Legend says that the couple who crosses this bridge together will be happy and have a loving, lasting relationship, granted from the river.

The two boys stopped in the middle of the bridge. The wind combed back their hair as the breeze blew past their body. The river was beautiful... So blue and mysterious. It was really a gorgeous sight to see from nature. 

Kaoru closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air. His voice was beaming, "So pretty…"

"If you like, we can come here more often in the future," Rei looked at him.

Kaoru stunned. He didn't seem to react to the words in time. "H-hm…?"

"As long as you want, I can always take you to come see the river here," Rei caressed his partner's cheeks.

Kaoru choked out a laugh, thinking that it was nothing more than a joke, "Haha, it would be a dream if it was like that~."

"Really, it's a promise," Rei insisted and Kaoru didn't believe him one bit. Rei puffed his cheeks and whined, "Pinky promise…?"

Kaoru stared at Rei's hand. The blonde giggled but eventually gave in, "Alright alright~♪" They joined their pinky together and gave it a small shake.

"You better keep your words from now on, old man~," Kaoru teased. "I'm going to be following you forever and forever~."

Rei's smile was genuine and full of expectations, "Hm, it's good that Kaoru-kun will be entertaining me from now on in this long life of mine~."

Kaoru gave their hands a light squeeze, "Hahaha, let's walk further and further, Rei-kun~."

The two laughed as they bumped their foreheads together. Yes, they still have a long way to go in this chasing dream of theirs. To give love and be loved. 

They'll shine further than this river can go because it was their promise...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡ The story was actually inspired by the real life Ponte Vecchio Bridge in Florence, Italy... Hehe, I hope you all enjoyed this and stan ReiKao~!( ◜‿◝ )♡


End file.
